The invention relates to an electric machine with a rotor and a stator, the rotor having a shaft, and the longitudinal extent of the electric machine being defined by the shaft axis, and the electric machine being capable of being cooled by means of a cooling circuit,                the cooling circuit having at least one cooling pipe, which extends substantially in the longitudinal extent of the electric machine,        the cooling circuit having a first circular, not quite circumferential distribution pipe, which spans a plane, and the axis of the longitudinal extent of the electric machine being substantially at right angles with respect to this plane,        at least one cooling pipe being capable of being tightly connected to the first distribution pipe,        it being possible for a coolant to flow through the cooling circuit,        the cooling circuit having a first connection, by means of which coolant can be supplied into the cooling circuit,        the cooling circuit having a second connection, by means of which coolant can be discharged from the cooling circuit.        
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for producing a cooling circuit of an electric machine.
Electric machines are used in a very large number of technical fields. In the case of electric machines it is necessary to draw a distinction between DC machines, AC machines and three-phase machines. Three-phase machines can be split into three-phase synchronous machines and three-phase asynchronous machines. All of these electric machines contain, inter alia, a stator at rest and a rotatably mounted rotor. All of these electric machines produce waste heat during operation, which waste heat under certain circumstances can destroy the electric machine or reduce its life.
DE 100 05 128 B4 has therefore proposed a stator which can be cooled and which has cooling channels.
One disadvantage, however, is the fact that the distribution channels are formed by large workpieces of the housing, which have corresponding depressions, needing to be mechanically processed and tightly connected to one another, which is comparatively time-consuming and cost-intensive and under certain circumstances has a limited durability.